


Drive

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Road Head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-05
Updated: 2011-04-05
Packaged: 2017-10-17 15:36:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is out for a drive when Gabriel pops in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thnksfrthwilliam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thnksfrthwilliam/gifts).



> A birthday present for Olivia. Happy Birthday, girl!

Sam had been sent out for pie from the diner next town over ("Don't you remember? It was the best pie in freakin' state!" "You just want to use all the hot water and watch some pay-per-view." "Just go get me some pie, bitch." "Whatever, jerk. Next time we buy groceries we're going to Whole Foods.") when the air breifly took on a familiar weight.

"Heya Sammy!"

Sam smiled as his archangel slid across the Impala's bench seat. "Gabriel."

"No Dean tagging along today? Good. I've been wanting to get you alone." Gabriel smirked, pressing into Sam's side.

"Oh really?"

Gabriel began kissing Sam's neck. "Of course. It feels like it's been forever."

Sam turns to Gabriel, bitchfacing. "It's been 3 days, Gabriel."

"3? That's like double forever." Gabriel returns his attention to Sam's neck.

"We can kick Dean out of the motel room after I return with pie."

"But I want you now," the archangel whines.

Sam rolls his eyes. "Well, I'm kind of busy driving right now, if you haven't noticed."

"You really think that's a problem for me, kiddo?"

There's something more mischevious than usual in Gabriel's eyes, and Sam isn't sure what exactly the archangel has in mind. But he thinks he'll like it.

"Just concentrate on keeping us on the road," Gabriel purrs before his mouth returns to its work of sucking a sharp bruise on Sam's neck while his hand inches along Sam's thigh.

Sam keeps his eyes on the road while Gabriel palms him though his jeans until he's almost painfully hard. "Gabriel."

"Shh, I got you," the archangel whispers in Sam's ear. Sam can feel the grin against the side of his face as Gabriel pops the button on his jeans and slowly pulls down the zipper.

Sam takes a sharp breath as Gabriel reaches in his boxers and pulls out his hard cock, giving it a stroke and running a thumb over the head.

He outright gasps when the archangel leans down and takes him in his mouth.

Gabriel swirls his tounge around the head and Sam slams on the breaks.

Sam whines as Gabriel pulls off. "Tsk, Sammmy, that isn't how this works. Haven't you ever got road head? Or at least listened to that shitty Nickelback song? Drive."

The car starts moving again and Gabriel takes Sam in his mouth once more.

Sam has no idea how he manages to not drive them into the ditch. Gabriel teases at the head for what seems like forever, doing incredible things with his tounge, before he finally takes him impossibly deep and sucks hard, almost bringing Sam to the edge before puling back and teasing the head again.

Gabriel finally lets Sam come just before they reach town. He licks Sam's oversensitive cock clean and tucks it back in his pants just as they pull in the diner's parking lot.

The archangel sits up and kisses Sam deeply then pulls away, smirking. "You wait here; I'll get the pie. I want you ready for what we're gonna do on the drive back."


End file.
